Face the facts
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: Dealing with Naruto was one thing... But now Sasuke too? What's a poor girl to do? Oh Right... Did I mention Lee was still trying to win your love every five second?
1. Fruit or vegetable thing of yummyness

**Okayokay... I officially need to not just like write with out a plot...butbutbut... This one was nagging me to be written... :D**

**Speaking of being written... ARISSALYNNN! LOOKIEEE! Finally a new Naruto story to read. ;D It's not as epic as yours. :p  
**

* * *

Sasuke groaned quietly as he walked along the inner edge of the forest near the village of Konoha. He was back but he had to figure out how to get in with out being taken out by the Anbu. Mostly do to the fact his body was bleeding out and the only one capable of fixing it were two people... Both most likely unhappy to see him. He picked the obvious one who wouldn't send his sorry self to jail right away.

Searching for the weakest part of the barrier that separated the safety of Konoha and the forest Sasuke almost collapsed until he spotted the part he was looking for. He knew very well of this small opening from when he was younger he'd sneak out late at night and go to the training grounds. Mostly to think or to train himself.

A ghost of a grin appeared as he realized it was still the weakest spot. The hardest part was climbing over the wall. He was running off the last of his chakra and fell off the wall once he was safely on the other side. Only Sasuke Uchiha was able to fall gracefully like he did.

Crawling, yes crawling his way out of the bush he landed in Sasuke managed to get onto his feet once more. Keeping to the back roads and alleyways Sasuke navigated to the last known address for the woman he was seeking. Wondering if she still lived there he limped his way through an alley way when he spotted the person he was looking for.

Not bothering to mask the little chakra he had Sasuke followed her slowly. He wondered on where she was going cause it wasn't the way towards her home. He managed to climb a tree that showed him farther down due to the fact the alleyways were starting to disappear and he sat watching the woman head straight for a bench.

"A bench?" He murmured but caught her attention. Letting out a few very quiet four letter word as he fell from the tree. Falling gracefully again only this time landing on his back unable to get back up but able to lift his head to glance at the woman he waited quietly for her to come to him.

"What are you doing here Uchiha-san?" she asked from her place. She wouldn't get near him although she could tell he was injured and in need of some help. Her pink hair blinding her for a moment as a breeze passed.

Sasuke groaned before letting his head fall back onto the ground. "There is no were else to go but home..." He muttered before another groan came out. He was positive several bones were broken and he might have possibly punctured a lung. He heard soft footstep head towards him.

They stopped and her voice asked softly. "Are you serious Sasuke-kun?" She whispered scared he was lying. Forgetting he was injured he nodded before letting out a groan and another four letter word.

Sakura's laugh rang out before she came into his view and sat down next to him. "Sasuke-kun what am I going to do with you?" She murmured before she set to work saving his life. He must have gone unconscious because the next thing he knew he was laying in a hospital bed with a loudmouth blond screaming at him to wake up.

"Shut up." He muttered before opening his eyes. He glanced at the blond before asking why she was here.

"Make me." She snorted before sitting down.

"Go away Ino."

"Can't I'm on Sasuke watch..." She shrugged before glancing at the door and smiling as she spotted the other girl at the doorway. "Forehead-chan!" Ino smiled before getting up. Sasuke seem relieved the blond left and was replaced with Sakura.

"You're lucky to be alive..." Sakura muttered before checking charts at the end of the bed.

"Hn."

"After I healed you... I kinda went to town reinjuring you... I was kinda pissed about what you did to all of us." Sakura said before turning away and nodding to the person outside the door.

"Nee. Sasuke-teme..." A voice laughed from under a pointed hat and Hokage garb. "You're lucky I'm cool." He said as he entered the room.

To guard stood at the edge of the doorway and peered in. "Leave." Naruto said dismissing them. The guards scurried away almost afraid of Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered as Naruto sat down next to him. "Dope." he muttered. Naruto let a full out blinding smile show as he pulled his hat off.

"You are one lucky Teme... The elders want you killed... but I was like no way are you getting killed off." Naruto rambled. Sakura peaked in before giggling and shaking her head before continuing to the next patient. "Sakura-chan has been all like a stick shoved up you know were... KINDA LIKE YOU!" Naurto shouted.

Sakura appeared again and this time thwacked Naruto over the head. "You may be Hokage but it doesn't give you an excuse to shout in a freaking hospital." She snapped before leaving again. Sasuke let out a snort before groaning.

"Uhh... Yeah... You're lungs are like dead.. Well not really I mean you're breathing but like you inhaled so much crap that your lungs need to be cleaned out... and yeah..." Naruto rambled with a large smile still on his face.

Sasuke groaned again before glaring at Naruto. "Leave." He said trying to not strangle the blond. He was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep. Naruto snorted but got up he leaned over and gave Sasuke a punch to the shoulder. Where Sasuke let out a grunt in pain. If looks could kill Naruto would have been dead in a matter of milliseconds from the look Sasuke sent him.

"Heh... Sorry Teme..." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck before inching towards the door. "Uhh... I'll drop by again sometime... Maybe then you'll be able to hold down real food..." Naruto said before running off.

Sakura giggled again as she entered the room. "Sorry about him... He's still getting use to the Hokage thing..." She murmured before writing something on the clipboard she picked up from the end of the bed. "I don't know why he told you when you could hold down real food... Maybe he meant Ramen?" She shrugged before sitting down.

"I'm sorry about Ino... I had asked her to watch you while you were asleep because I was worried you wouldn't be waking up soon..." Sakura said sheepishly as she picked up a bag she had left earlier in the morning into her lap. "Last time you slapped the Apples from my hand... Maybe this is the correct fruit vegetable thing you like..." She smiled before pulling up several red tomatoes in her hand.

Sasuke let another ghost of a smile appear on his face before he reached for one. "No Sasuke!" Sakura said before swatting his hand away. "You'll pull stitches." she said as she pushed him back down onto the bed. "I'll have to feed you..." she mumbled.

Now see back then when Sakura was young and navie she would have fainted at the thought of feeding him. Now she was just doing a favor although the inner Sakura was a puddle of mush as she told Sakura to jump him right then. Ignoring her inner thoughts Sakura sighed and held the tomato to his lips.

Inner Sakura turned into an even bigger pile of mush as Sasuke took a bite of the fruit/vegetable. Sakura rolled her eyes to herself before smiling at Sasuke. "Is there anything else you like eating?" she asked

"Hn... Rice." He shrugged before sucking in air between his teeth in pain.

"Stupid... You're gonna pull stitches if you move around to much..." Sakura sighed before smiling at him again. "So rice? anything else... Like protein?" She asked grinning again.

Sasuke didn't like the fact she was grinning so much and chose to answer with a simple "Hn."

Sakura laughed again before dropping the last of the Tomato in Sasuke's mouth. "Nee. I have another couple patients to check on... I only came to help you eat because half the other nurses would rape you... I'll be back later on Sasuke-kun." She smiled before pressing her lips to his forehead.

Sasuke murmured a thank you before drifting asleep.

* * *

**Soooooooooooo whatcha think? :D Was is good...**


	2. Did she realize she sparked something?

**Blahh... I got such a block on this it isn't funny... x.x I really really really hope you don't mind it's shortness... It's just like Blah...**

* * *

Waking up to a pair of green eyes staring back at him Sasuke nearly cursed before he realize who it was and how she wasn't a threat to him. She pecked his forehead before leaning back. Sasuke laid there staring at her wondering if she knew how she had just sparked feelings Sasuke hadn't felt since before the death of his family.

Sakura smiled and held up another tomato. "I... Uh thought you might want some breakfast." She mumbled as she held it near his mouth.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered before reaching up for the tomato. There was no way Sasuke could manage to be inhumanly cold if she fed him again. He took the tomato from her and bit into it. Muttering a thank you with a mouthful of tomato Sakura giggled as she sat down on the stool.

"Nee. Sasuke-kun I have a question..." Sakura murmured. She glanced at him waiting for him to give her the okay to ask. Taking the eye contact he made with her the go ahead Sakura sat a little straighter. "Well... what are you gonna do once you're released...?" she asked looking at him with curiosity swimming in her eyes.

_'pursue a relationship with a woman... You'_ Sasuke thought but answered differently. "Hn... regain my Shinobi status for the village..." He muttered. Sakura nodded before letting her head drop.

"Sakura-chan!" a quiet voice called from the doorway. Sakura smiled and turned to the woman at the door.

"Good Morning Hinata-chan! What brings you here?" Sakura asked getting off the stool to hug the dark haired woman.

"Naruto-kun sent me. He requested your presence Sakura-chan..." Hinata said quietly. "It's nice to see you Uchiha-san. I hope your injuries are healing just fine..." Hinata added giving Sasuke a soft smile.

Sasuke nodded to Hinata. "Thank you Hyuga-san." Sasuke murmured before Sakura's giggles started up again. Sasuke glared at her before Sakura smiled at him.

"I'll be there in a second Hinata-chan and didn't Naruto tell you? Hinata-chan and him are married." Sakura laughed before pecking Sasuke on the forehead again before poofing in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke stared at Hinata before he grunted. "You married the dope?" He asked wondering what else he had missed in the past seven years. Hinata nodded quickly.

"Yes... After he was pronounced the Hokage, Father accepted him and agreed to turn the clan over to Neji-nii-san..." Hinata murmured with very littler stutter. Sasuke nodded before glancing out the window. "I must be going Uchiha-san..." Hinata mumbled uncomfortably.

Sasuke nodded before bidding her a farewell. As Hinata left another person came in. "You're lucky that dolt thinks highly of you." the doctor said narrowing her eyes at him. Sasuke nodded again before glancing.

"Aa."

"Uchiha. You'll be free to go by tomorrow... Take it easy for a couple weeks... Naruto is most likely assigning Sakura to take care of you until you're able to yourself."

Sasuke glanced over at the doctor before turning back. It was clearly written on her face that she wasn't happy he was back. He ducked his head before listening for the sound of the doctors receding footsteps.

Waiting for Sakura's return was like waiting on paint to dry to him. He'd glance at the clock that was placed ever so cleverly above the doorway every few minutes. Groaning before flopping back then hissing in pain Sasuke pulled the pillow over his head and slowly fell asleep.

Only to be woken up again. "Sasuke-kun. Come on wake up I have some news for you." Sakura murmured as she kept shaking his arm softly hoping not to cause him anymore pain.  
"What?" He snapped before he realized who it was.

"I... Nothing Sasuke-kun I was just coming to tell you that you'll be discharged into my care... And... If you wish we may stay in the Uchiha quarters of Konoha..." Sakura said while holding up a tomato as a peace offering.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted before reaching for the tomato. One more day of stupid bed rest and being monitored by every machine on the face of the planet.

Did Sasuke ever mentioned he hated hospitals? Espeically after he had broke his own arm when he was four. Yeah... He hates them.

"I need to go for the night... my shift starts soon... If you need anything Sasuke-kun you know you can always request for a nurse or doctor." Sakura stammer crossing the room.

* * *

**By the wayyy...**

** Could you maybe review?**

** Pretty please?**


	3. Torture just by letting her talk nonstop

Surely Sakura didn't mean to let Sasuke running into a wall or hitting the door on the way out of the hospital. Get puked on and covered in bird crap. But Sasuke couldn't help but think this was her getting back at the last seven years for being away. He was sure the bird crap one was actually her fault but the rest... Oh the rest he was positive that was all her.

Glaring at the side of her head as she stopped to pick up some groceries. Mostly tomatoes and rice based products. He wasn't forgiving her just like that. Though he should he was living with her for the next three to four weeks.

As it seemed to be a bad day for Sasuke it got even worse. The bright green SPANDEX clad male with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows was suddenly trying to catch Sakura's attention. He glared hoping the man...Thing... Would get the picture that Sasuke was not fond of the idea of Lee talking to HIS Sakura.

That had been the first time Sasuke had ever used the word His and Sakura in the same sentence thingy. Yeah first time.

Clearly she wasn't happy to see Lee but smiled anyways. He could tell it was that fake happy smile that would stay until Lee left.

"Hello Lee-kun! How are you?"

"Oh! Quite well My Youthful Blossom! I've ran a few hundred laps around Konoha and it's already lunch time!" Lee said excitedly hoping that would win Sakura's affection. He hardly noticed the Uchiha until he hissed in pain from being knocked into by a couple children.

The children stared wide eyed and terrified of him clearly aware of who he was. They were all apologizing over and over again. "Hn. Go play." Sasuke brushed them off.

Sakura smiled as she watched Sasuke. "Lee-kun did you know Sasuke-kun is back?" Sakura asked as she turned back to Lee for a moment before keeping Sasuke in her peripheral vision.

"No. I did not know that Uchiha-kun was back. Is he being served with a punishment? Perhaps I can give Naruto-sama a idea what a punishment could be!" Lee said gleefully clearly having some kinda hatred for Sasuke.

Sasuke coughed and stared at Lee. Sakura almost laughed out loud. "Nee. No Lee-kun. Sasuke is only on a suspension for becoming a shinobi again. I promise he'll be back to missions with the rest of us." Sakura giggled before reaching for a few more fruits to buy.

"Right... I must be off my youthful Blossom! We'll meet again." He said as if it was a really cheesy fairytale.

Sakura shivered for a second before turning to Sasuke. Clearly surprised he stayed as long as he did. "Nee... Sorry about that Lee tends to try to pull a move on me all the time..." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head. "and are you okay? I heard you hiss in pain. I just wanna be sure you're able to head on home..." Sakura stuttered

Sasuke was starting to wonder if she and Hinata traded places because last time he had seen Huyg..Uzumaki-san she had hardly stuttered at all. He peered at her before shrugging.

The walk home after paying the whole seventy something dollars for all the food Sakura had gotten mostly consisted of Sakura grumbling about how much food was these days. Sasuke seriously decide Naruto had sentenced him to torture just by letting her talk his ear off.

He stared at her as she dropped the subject about food and started in something else. The woman was crazy and yet Sasuke wanted her to be his wife?

Well... in retro speaking he's not gonna ask right away. He almost purposely ran into the telephone pole just to get away from her until she silenced as they neared the gates of the Uchiha District. She glanced unsure at Sasuke. Clearly worried she quietly watched as he started at the gates unsure of what to say or do.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's soft voice whispered near his ear. Sakura looked at him worried how he would react. He stared at the gate for the longest time before turning around. Sakura at first was about to protest about him leaving but realized he was simply opening the gate cause they never did say he couldn't push things open.

* * *

**Blahh... Shortest chapter so far... I really don't like this chapter for it's well... lack of continuation.. Oh well... And Why has only ONE person reviewed but I've gotten over 200 hits 4 faves and 3 alerts for it? **

**Could you seriously give me your opinion on the fic instead of be a reading ninja and not review...**

**And Yes I ramble when I update at three in the morning...**

**Edit: I noticed a few spelling errors... :p Fixed themmm.  
**


	4. Memories of the past

Turning and walking into the district Sasuke's eyes glazed over as he had flashbacks of early childhood memories. He stood still as he peered into some of empty homes. He could remember spending time in some. Stopping at a little house near the main house Sasuke sighed. He quietly walked up the steps of the home.

Closing his eyes and expecting to be greeted by the dried blood and scattered mess of the house he was suprised to find it clean and almost everything back in it's original place. "Who's home was this?" Sakura asked from behind him. She watched him carefully as she noticed his movements slowed as they came closer to the house.

"My grandmother's..."Sasuke murmured as he walked in and along the hallway. A ghost of a smile would appear every now and then as he wandered room to room. He hadn't noticed Sakura had not followed him into the home and instead stood outside the door waiting for him. Turning back and heading for the door he nearly knocked Sakura over leaving the house. She would have fallen if she didn't reach out and grab the door jam in one hand and Sasuke's arm in the other.

Tripping over her own two feet Sakura giggled. She remembered a time when she was still a clumsy child. She smiled at Sasuke before straightening up and letting go of his arm. "Did you spend a lot of time with her?" Sakura asked as Sasuke took a seat on the steps. He nodded. "We... we cleaned up pretty much every home and put it back together. It was hard going through all the blood and personal items of your family. It was like..." Sakura trailed off. "Stepping back in time." She murmured quietly.

Sasuke sighed as he thought about how to explain some of his family. "Naruto found out it was the elders who had ordered Itachi-san to kill your family. They ordered to kill off everyone including you... But Itachi could do it that's why he left..." Sakura murmured as she sat down next to him. She glanced at him a few times before leaning against one of the posts.

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Hn. My family wasn't exactly perfect... Being eight at the time of the murders. I was aware of the problems inside the district... But I was unaware of the ones outside of it." He murmured before leaning forward. He groaned a little before relaxing his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun... I know it was hard to live though..." Sakura murmured before standing up. "Were you close to your grandmother?" She asked genuinely curious.

Sasuke nodded again. "While my father was favoring Itachi I would spend time with her or my mother..." He murmured before standing up. Sakura smiled at him and held out her hand.

"I have something I wanna show you." she whispered with a small smile. Hesatently Sasuke took Sakura's hand and let her lead him down a street towards a large feild he once played in as a child. Curiously on why they were walking that way he nearly stopped walking once he noticed the large gated area towards the very back of the field where the wall to where Konoha and the forest met. "Naruto felt that even if they had done some wrong things in the past they at least needed a proper home... He spent hours carving out a couple tombstones... I had to make him stop before he ended up hurting himself..." Sakura smiled before letting go of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke quietly walked towards the open gates and he stared at them. They had so much detail it took him a moment to realize it was a gate. "Naruto did that too... it's surprising on what the man can do..." Sakura murmured befor watching him enter the cemetary.

Sasuke walked along the rows of graves reading each one carefully. He stopped at the two largest tombstones and nearly broke down. Two beautifully carved angels sitting on top of one and a large Uchiha fan sitting on the other.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said quietly. She knew he'd be a little choked up but was surprised to see the tears in his eyes. "Everything is alright now. They are home. I promise they are happy." Sakura said pulling Sasuke to her.

* * *

**This is a super short chapter... I'm not all the happy about how short it is... but it will be the update at the moment... **

**Anyways I shouldn't have to ask but review pretty please?**


End file.
